una última canción de cuna
by zhawn
Summary: Nunca sabremos lo último q escucharemos pero... Él era afortunado.


"una última canción de cuna"

"una última canción de cuna"

Respiración agitada. Veía como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, no quería aceptar lo que estaba pasando "no, no, esto no es real" se decía mentalmente mientras con su mano derecha tocaba la frente sudorosa de aquel niño.

Todo había sido tan rápido, cuando noto como una fina silueta caía sobre sus pies casi sin hacer ruido.

-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, ya no tardan en llegar "por favor no te mueras"-esto ultimo lo pensó mientras veía como su compañero empezaba a respirar con dificultad.

El chico sonrió; mientras le tomaba la mano y la apretaba con fuerza.

-no-no te pre-ocupes, estoy bien.- dijo con dificultad mientras sentía como la sangre empezaba a brotarle de su pecho. La herida había sido letal. Tal vez si hubiera estado al 100 la habría soportado pero estaba demasiado débil cuando inicio la batalla y eso él lo sabia

-¿en serio?, ¿no te duele algo?-pregunto desesperado, ya que veía como poco a poco su amigo iba perdiendo sangre.

Quiso sonreír, pero no pudo.-si estoy bien- dijo con voz cansada.

Él volteo para todos lados por si alguien llegaba, pero el lugar (al parecer) se veía solo. Se podía sentir el aliento de la muerte cerca de su cuello sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda. Minutos antes había sido una batalla perdida, ambos sabían que aun no estaban en condiciones para pelear pero no tenían alternativa.

Ahora la batalla había finalizado (por ahora) y él empezaba a tener miedo.

Puso la mano en el pecho donde salían borbotones la sangre. En segundos su mano se mancho, mientras con la otra seguía apretando fuertemente la mano de su compañero.

-perdón, me descuide. S-se supone que tenía que cubrirte la espalda y yo…

-no. Pasa nada- decía mientras sentía la mirada de preocupación de su compañero.

De pronto sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Su amigo asustado pregunto:

-¿que te pasa?, ¿DIME QUE TIENES?- mientras trataba de calmarlo.

-t-tengo frío, ¡mucho!- respondió al mismo tiempo q cerraba los ojos fuertemente como tratando de que así se le quitara el frío.

Suspiro un poco aliviado y se soltó del agarre de su amigo para quitarse la chaqueta. Con ella lo tapo mientras con sus manos frotaba los brazos de su compañero para así amortiguar el frío.

-g-gracias.

Pero su amigo aun seguía temblando, así que recordó lo que una vez una joven hizo con él, cuando era pequeño. Dejo de frotarlo y se acostó aun lado de él en el lúgubre piso. Mientras lo abrazaba apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su cansado amigo. Veía como su respiración se iba nivelando y dejaba de temblar.

- esto es para que no tengas frío y…creo que esta funcionando- dijo con una sonrisa.

-el calor corporal es el mejor aliado para combatir el frío-decía mientras su amigo aun con los ojos cerrados le sonrió.

-gracias-susurro.

En seguida le vino a la mente una bella joven. Él estaba solo en aquella ciudad. Tenía días caminando y hacia un frío de los mil demonios, no pudo más sentía que iba a desmayarse unos calidos brazos lo agarraron y vio oscuridad.

Cuando despertó, estaba en una cama, la chimenea estaba prendida, pero aun así tenia frío mucho frío no dejaba de temblar.

-aun tienes frío- dijo la joven asustada.

Cunado volvió abrir los ojos noto que ella se había acostado aun lado de él. Asustado no desvió la mirada de aquella extraña. Ella sonrió para tratar de calmarlo. Al mismo tiempo q lo abrazaba.- el calor corporal es el mejor aliado para quitar el frío- él no dijo nada ya no sentía frío, jamás había sentido un abrazo tan calido, se sentía tan bien.

-¿sabes?, cuando era pequeña como tu. Mi madre solía cantarme para dormir, eso me hacia sentir segura, ¿quieres que te cante?-pregunto cariñosamente, mientras tocaba delicadamente un mechón de su cabello.

Él no dijo nada sólo la observaba, pero ella tomo eso como un "si" así q volvió a regalarle una calida sonrisa.

No pudo evitar sonreír en su lastimado rostro, mientras recordaba. Alzo la vista para ver a su amigo que aun tenia su respiración algo agitada y el rostro muy pálido. Levanto un poco la chaqueta y vio que ahora todo su abdomen estaba manchado, volvió a taparlo mientras ahora lo abrazaba con más fuerza y volvía a tomar su mano que ahora empezaba a estar fría, cerro los ojos dio un leve suspiro y…

…_Tu llegada dio sonrisa a muchas almas…_

_Tu mirada es mas intensa de lo que jamás pensé,_

… _duerme, duerme, aquí estaré…_

_Esta noche conocerás todas tus ilusiones, duerme, duerme_

_Siente como te acaricia la noche,_

… _ve tranquilo que yo estaré esta noche velando…_

_Duerme ahora, duerme tranquilo que yo estaré aquí, la noche es larga, _

_Tu llegada dio sonrisa a muchas almas…_

_Tu mirada es mas intensa de lo que jamás pensé,_

… _duerme, duerme, aquí estaré…_

… _ve tranquilo que yo estaré esta noche velando…_

Cuando Lavi termino de cantar, abrió los ojos para verlo y lo primero q lo sorprendió fue que había dejado de respirar agitadamente parecía como si…estuviera dormido, se incorporo rápidamente, su rostro estaba tan tranquilo como si ya no hubiera nada q temer.

Una lágrima resbalo por su barbilla y cayó en el delicado rostro de su amigo. Con su mano ensangrentada limpio la lágrima q había caído. Aun sujetaba su mano. No lo soltaría durante un buen rato.

-ahora puedes ser libre y volar como siempre lo quisiste…Allen-dijo mientras se volvía a recostar y esta vez entrelazaba su mano, con aquella mano fría e inerte que ya jamás recuperara el calor.


End file.
